


Date Night

by snedstrek



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aggressive Sexual Roleplay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Piss Play, Public Sex, Smut, Swallowing, Torture, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-07-17 16:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19957903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snedstrek/pseuds/snedstrek
Summary: A series of (sometimes) related one-shots where Mike and Jane explore each others sexual fantasies.





	1. Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> I have the tags there for a reason.

"So what are you two doing tonight," Max asked Jane as they were leaving the school.

"Date night, Mike is making me dinner, candle light and wine... so no, you and I aren't hanging out tonight."

"Basically you guys are gonna fuck all night then."

"Not all night, we'll split it up between going down on each other. Have I told you how much I love sucking his cock?"

"For fuck's sake Jane, TMI warning."

"Maybe you and Lucas wouldn't have to keep breaking up with each other if you deep throated him more." Jane said smirking.

"I"m just glad today is Friday, maybe I'll take your advice. See you Monday morning."

Jane waved at her and fumbled with the keys to her car. It was a short drive to their apartment. She was looking forward to a relaxing evening with Mike.   
Except for the sex part, she hoped that would be hot and sweaty.

When she got to the apartment she noticed the door was open about three inches. Maybe Mike had gone down to the laundry room and not latched closed fully.

She walked in and closed it behind her.

Almost immediately someone form behind grabbed her arms and she felt the cold steel of handcuffs locking into place.

"On your knees bitch." A gravelly voice said.

Jane immediately got down on her knees. She knew what was coming. What she hoped was coming. She steadied her breathing and relaxed her throat.

She looked up at him, he was tall wearing a balaclava, she'd never be able to identify him.

"Good you fucking slut. you know the drill."

He pulled out his cock, and she could see the head was already pulsing. She wasn't going to be giving him a blowjob, he was going to be fucking  
her mouth.

Her lips were slightly parted, and the still growing purplish head was already forcing it's way between them. He pushed his cock halfway, into her mouth.   
With only a slight hesitation he shoved all the way to back of her throat and she gagged. Her throat closed in reflex around the engorged head, and she   
heard a soft grunt as he came. Hot thick cum gushed down her throat. He was sliding in and out pumping ounce after ounce into her mouth.

At her first taste she tried to surpress an orgasm. She failed, and shuddered as she came. Her pussy started to drip as she swallowed repeated loads he spurted into her mouth.  
She didn't want him to think this was turning her on. Oh fuck,she thought, I love the taste of his cum.

It was as if he had read her mind, "you like the taste of that don't you bitch. I'm done with your mouth."

He bent her over and forced her head down to the carpet, his hand on the side of her head. He lifted up her skirt from behind.

"No panties... you are a dirty slut, you know that?"

She felt a finger enter her slick pussy. It pulled out, and then two fingers entered. Her pussy automatically clenched around them as she orgasmed again.

"And it looks like the slut is ripe for plucking."

"Please," Jane begged.

"Please what?" He growled.

"Please... please don't fuck my tight little cunt."

He plunged his saliva and cum dripping cock deep into her. Pulled out and plunged in again.

"Oh fuck... oh fuck, I'm gonna cum Mike, take me deeper. Pound me."

Mike obliged and he pounded her pussy, she squealed as her orgasm mounted and crested, she heard Mike grunt and she felt the hot force of his cum squirting deep inside her.   
It seemed to go on for minutes.

Her cuffs were taken off and he pulled out of her quivering pussy and collapsed beside her.

"That was good Mike." She heaved, she could barely breathe. "thanks for indulging in my rape fantasy. I know you didn't want to do it."

"You got out of character." He chuckled.

She frowned. "I did?" Unaware of where she'd done it.

"Um. 'please don't fuck my tight little cunt'. Ring a bell? I almost blew my load all over your ass."

"Oh that." She laughed, she rubbed her knees, "I think I have a little rug burn, on my cheek too."

"No, it's a little red, but no burn."

"Would have been worth it if there was. I came pretty hard. Your turn tomorrow night? What's it going to be? Please don't say school teacher, little bastards were  
fucking me with their eyes all day long."

Mike laughed. "Ok no school teacher... I think my parents are going to be away tomorrow night... how about a really horny babysitter?"

"Babysitter it is."


	2. Miss Jane

Mike tried to get in the mindset of a twelve year old boy, who thought he was old enough NOT to have a babysitter.

He had drank a ton of coke, he knew he was going to be all sugared up and bouncing off the walls if possible.

He found and old pair of Star Wars pj's. They didn't even come close to fitting him. As a matter of fact when he first put them on, his erection looked so large in them it was comical and made him laugh. He wasn't sure Jane would be able to keep a straight face if her eyes wandered down there. She was pretty good about keeping in character. At least until she was about to cum.

He put the tv on, louder than it needed to be. He fired up a video game he had no intention of playing, and he scattered comic books all over the sofa.

He made mess of the their room like a a boy would.

His eye caught the issue #134 of the X-Men. That was the Jean Grey issue. Prized by nerds. It held a special meaning for Mike beyond that.

He picked it up, and started reading it again. He really should be taking care of issues like this. They were a little on the rare side. He knew he could sell this particular issue for a lot even in the condition it was in.

Jane never complained about his nostalgia collection. She said she loved all the things that made him turn out how he did.

They would cuddle, kiss, and then end up having raw primal sex. She was always amazed at his stamina when he wanted to hold on and he was amazed at how many times she could cum in one session. Her record was something like twenty.

"One horny slut." He laughed to himself. "And my wife. How'd I get that lucky?"

He was so engrossed in the comic he almost missed the knock at the door. Couldn't be Jane, she was too early. Shit, he couldn't answer the door dressed in these ridiculous pj's. The knock turned into a pounding.

Shit.

He got up and opened the door a little and peeked out.

"You the Wheeler kid? About time. I'm Miss Jane. Open the door or I'll be explaining this to your parents."

She wore a sweat pants and and sweater, her hair pulled to one side, and she was wearing garish makeup.

"Take as long as you want Michael, I get paid by the hour."

He closed the door and took the chain off. When he opened it back in. She charged in.

  
"'Bout fuckin' time Wheeler. First rule, you complain about my swearing to your parents. I'll tell them you tried to fondle my tits. Got it?"

Mike stood there shocked. He really wasn't expecting this.

"I said. GOT IT? Fuck. Are you gonna be like this all night?"

"Got it Jane."

"Yeah, second rule. I'm Miss Jane to you. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Jane."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Third rule. When I tell you to go to bed. You go to bed. You immediately go to your room prepare for bed and then get it in it. You stop whatever doofus video game you're playing, whatever tv show you are watching, or whatever comic with half nakend women you're reading and you GO TO FUCKING BED. Are we clear?"

Shit. This wasn't going to be any fun. Usually having a babysitting was fun. You could get away with a little more.

"I said," She was very calm when she said that. The screeching came at the next part. ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?"

"Yes Miss Jane."

"Good. Go to fucking bed. NOW."

Mike stomped off to the bedroom. He wasn't quite sure where Jane was going with this. This was NOT the horny babysitter scenario he had been thinking of.

Mike lay in bed a little pissed. Fuck it he thought. I'll find out what went wrong tomorrow morning.

He must have dozed off for a bit, he was awoken with a slight rustle.

Someone had slid under the covers next to him.

"Michael?" He heard her whisper.

"Yes, Miss Jane."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I want to make it up to you."

"You aren't a very nice babysitter."

"I can be very nice. How old are you Michael?"

"Twelve."

"Have you ever seen a girl's boobs?"

"Only in a magazine."

"Do you want to see mine?"

Holy Fuck, he was almost instantly hard. He could barely choke out a yes. He found out he needed to pee but there'd be none of that until his raging cock was no longer at attention.

"I'll turn the light on," he heard her move and the light came on. She was sitting up in bed. She cross her arms and pulled her sweater over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her breast weren't huge, but the nipples were slightly upturned.

She smiled at him. "Do you like them? Do you want to touch them Michael?"

Mike tentatively reached his hand out and cupped her left breast. He rubbed his thumb over the nipple.

"Mmmm, that feels good." She took a quick glance down at the prominent bulge in his pj's, "You have an awfully big erection. I really want to make it up to you. I have an idea. She reached under the blankets, made some movement and then her track pants were thrown on the floor.

"Michael, take off your pj's."

While he was doing that. She scooted down into the bed to lay on her back.

"Don't be afraid Michael, I want you to lay on top of me. I want to make you feel really good to make up for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it you know I really am a fun babysitter. You'll feel, I mean see."

Mike lay on top of her. "Are you sure you're only twelve. Because that penis IS really big. Ok, I want you to do something for me. I want you to put your penis inside me."

"What?!" He could hear Jane trying very hard to suppress a giggle.

"I want you to put your penis in my vagina. I promise, it will feel really good."

"But."

"Please, Michael, I'll feel better knowing you aren't mad at me."

"Ok Miss Jane."

Mike fumbled around, he thought he was in the right area when he heard, "No, that's not the right, um, opening Michael, move up a little bit higher, yes that's it. Feel how hot and wet it is? Just push the head of your penis in a little bit. See?"

She moaned a bit. "Ok," she was breathing a little heavier. "Your head is just inside me. Does it feel good?"

"Yes."

"Ok, very slowly push in a little bit more. Unhh. That feels good to me, how about you?"

Mike started to breath a little heavier too.

"Ok Mike, now this is important. I want you to push your penis in all the way. Hold it there, pull out so the head is still inside me, and the push all the way in again. Can you do that for me?"

Mike did as he was told.

"Ok, do it just that speed, but over and over. I'll tell you when to speed up or slow down."

"Miss Jane. This feels really good. Are we having sex?" Mike couldn't make it sound any dumber than that. He figured Jane would go for it.

"Yes Michael, you are having sex with your older babysitter. It feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Ok Michael, it feels very very good for me right now," her voice was a little shaky, "I want you to speed up a little. Now, what's going to happen, is that it will feel so good, I'm will have an orgasm. Think of it as a happy scream. I won't scream loud but I want you to know it will feel VERY good for me."

"Will it feel good for me too?"

"It will in a few minutes, I always feel good first, but that's ok. I'll make sure you feel VERY good too. Oh, Michael, oh, I'm going to have my orgasm now, Oh Michael."

She arched her back, and hissed out, "Oh fuck, I'm cumming."

"Ok, Michael," her voice was a little weaker, "slow down now, very slow."

Mike did so.

"Your penis was very good to me. I promise, you will feel good too. I have a surprise for you. It's going to seem a little weird at first, but you'll see what I mean. Push your penis into me as far as it will go. Yes, mmm, that's it. A little deeper. Oh fu- yes. Good."

Mike felt something across his bare ass. It was a little rough.

"Ok, Michael, you know what a seatbelt is. I strapped us together so you can't accidentaly pull out of me. I'm going to make you feel very good, and then you are going to make me feel very good. Again."

"I'm going to have to pee soon."

"Don't worry you won't do that while you are very hard like that."

The belt tightened. Mike wouldn't be able to pull out at all. Jane was right, it was a little weird, but he was intrigued now.

"Do you feel that?"

Mike did. It was like her pussy was stroking him from the base of his cock right to the tip and squeezing the tip. What the fuck was she doing? It's like she had muscles in her pussy milking his cock. Fuck, did it feel good.

"I'm getting kind of excited Miss Jane."

"Yes, you are building towards your own orgasm, Michael. It won't last as long for you, but I will make sure it feels so good you will never want to pull out of me."

"Oh. Miss Jane it feels really really good."

"You are making me very happy Michael. I'm glad I can make you feel this good."

"Oh, Miss Jane, I think I'm about to have my orgasm. Oh."

"Let it go Michael, you will feel like you are squirting something very hot into me, deep into me, but I like it. Just let go, it's ok, it makes me feel very good."

His cum shot deep into her pussy, he pushed has hard as he could to get in deeper, the constant pressure on her clit made her shudder another orgasm.

"Oh God Michael, you gave me another orgasm. You are a very good boy."

"This night is all about enjoying each other's bodies. I have really enjoyed yours. How do you feel?"

Mike was calmer now his cock now satisfied, they'd be winding down soon, "That was good, but I really need to pee."

"Do you Michael? Do you really need to? Are you so full of soda you can barely stand it. I don't think you can make it to the washroom in time. But if you really need to go. Just let it go Michael, pee inside me. I will have another orgasm if you do."

"I REALLY need to go."

"I know Michael, and you seem to be strapped to me, there's only one place you can just let go if you need to pee so bad you can't stand it. Pee inside me Michael. Please pee inside me. I want you to. I want to feel the heat and love from your pee."

"We'll make a mess."

"Yes, I've taken precautions so you're parents won't know."

"Argh, I'm gonna pee now." Mike could no longer hold it and peed hard inside her pussy. It gushed out everywhere soaking them from belly button to knees.

Jane kept arching her back cumming with the hot salty spray shooting deeply into her creating intense pressure and pleasure. Mike guessed she'd come almost four or five times as he emptied his bladder inside of her.

Jane was moaning softely, "Oh fuck Mike. Oh fuck that was good."

"We're not getting into the golden shower thing are we?"

"No, I just wanted to do something you weren't expecting. I figured you were going to be trapped inside me, why not."

"Is that why I drank a gallon of Coke?"

"Yes, and I had to keep you hard enough for the timing."

"Well, that was good, I couldn't help thinking of you as the older babysitter. Sending me to bed mad was a good touch."

"Remember our rule about this role playing, we aren't done until we both cum. Ok my turn next, I want to dominate you."

"As in dominatrix dominate?"

"Yes. I will be Misstress Jane, You will be the humble cockslave if asked."

"Isn't that a little cliche?"

"Did you find anything other than the sex part cliche tonight?"

"No, good point. You are a little fuckslut aren't you?"

"I'm your little fuckslut, and you will know it after tomorrow night."


	3. The Pathologist

“Mike? Change of plans.”

“Everything ok, Jane?” Mike tried to keep his voice light on the cell phone.

“No dominatrix tonight. An important S&M piece of my costume didn’t get delivered.”

“Ok, it’s your roleplay, you know I’m up or anything as long as-”

“As long as we both cum. Ok, put the extra leaf in the kitchen table, get the heavy white table cloth from the linen closet. Turn the AC up, get my custom blindfold, get naked, lay down on the table, blindfold on. Play dead. Be very convincing.”

“Where do you come up with this stuff,” Mike laughed.

“I get a feeling in my cunt. You up for this?”

“Hard already. I’ll wait for you. Love you.”

“You are going to make me cum hard tonight. Love you too.”

Mike must have dozed off while waiting for Jane on the kitchen table. He awoke to someone entering the cool kitchen.

He heard a click.

_ “This is Dr. Jane Wheeler, Pathologist, starting the recording now. This is a research project where I will be performing three experiments on the subject, who shall not be identified.” _

_ “The subject is six two, long unkempt black hair. He is in very athletic condition. His pubic area is neatly trimmed, and his penis is circumsized and in my estimate above average in length and girth. Of course we won’t really know until the second experiment.” _

_ “The experiments require a certain amount of nudity on my part, so to make things more efficient and to avoid turning the recorder off and on, I will remove all my clothes. It should be noticed that my own pubic area is completely shaved to reduce unintended variables into the experiment.” _

Mike could hear her slipping out of her clothes.

_ “The examination room is very cool, and my  _ _ areola _ _ and nipples are responding accordingly. This gives me the opportunity for a fourth experiment. I will part the subjects full lips and push my hardened left nipple between them.” _

Mike was tempted to swirl his tongue and her nipple but it was like Jane could read his mind.

_ “Obviously the subject will be unable to use his tongue in any fashion, this experiment was not as successful as I thought it would be. I will now straddle the subject’s face, and grind my vagina in a gentle rocking motion of my hips.” _

Mike could smell the raw tang of her sex. It was a shame he couldn’t use his tongue.

_ “The subject’s tongue, of course, won’t be able to help, so I will part my labia just slightly so his lips will brush over my vaginal opening and my clitoris. Yes, that seems to be working, I’m becoming highly aroused.” _

Mike could hear her breath quicken.

_ “My respiration and heart rate have increased as my arousal is increased. I’m not sure this will be heard on the recording but my vagina is becoming what I would state as overly lubricated and is causing light squelching sounds on the subjects lips, further increasing my arousal.” _

Mike could taste her, Jane was dripping into his mouth. He was rock hard.

_ “I believe the first experiment will be a success, as I. As I. I’m having an org-orgasm.” _

Jane was panting. Trying to keep “medical” sounding was turning her on a lot.

_ “As expected, I left quite a bit of vaginal secretions on the subject’s face and lips. I will attempt to clean the subject before I continue.” _

Mike was waiting for the kitchen sink tab to be turned on for a washcloth. Instead, Jane licked all of her juices off his face. He could hear her light moans as she did so. Those sounds wouldn’t make it to the recording.

_ “This next experiment is not well known, but latent muscle energy and electrical impulses still active in the body, will produce an autonomous erection, and, oh, goodness! His erection is quite large and attractive. I believe that my vagina is lubricated enough to take his entire length.” _

Mike could hear Jane get up on the table, she must be straddling him. Her delicate hands grabbed his raging cock, and positioned it at her pussy. He could feel the head and wetness of the opening.

_“I’m lowering myself onto the subject’s erection. I’m not sure I’ll be. Ok, it’s a very tight fit, his size was unexpected. Obviously the subject will not be able to thrust, so I will raise and lower myself. The point of this experiment is to see how long his erection will last when it’s actively being used as intended for procreation. I’m becoming aroused a lot quicker now, the subject’s glans on the above average size of the head of his penis seems to be hitting what is colloquially_ _known as my G-spot. This will result, yes. Yes, it’s resulting in an intense orgasm, making it difficult to relay my findings. Yes. Yes."_

_ "I apologize for the inappropriate vocalizations of my orgasm. It was very very intense. My bladder seemed to have had a momentary lapse of control. I will leave the cleanup as part of the exercise for my next experiment.” _

Mike almost came when Jane first slid down on his cock. She was so tight he didn’t think he could hold on. Jane wanted him to play dead, so he was determined not to cum right away. She made it very hard as she slid up and down. He was relieved she came first. 

_ “That portion of the experiment was a total success. The subject in his current inanimate state was able to automatically enter large erectile functioning.” _

_ “For the final experiment, I will perform fellatio, on the subject’s erection.” _

Oh fuck, Mike thought. She’s gonna make me cum in her mouth. He didn’t think he was that far away from it, but he was going to do his damndest to make her work for it. This was her fantasy after all and he was completely dead. He tried not to smile. Go for it Jane.

_ “If I am successful, the subject will ejaculate in my mouth. I will, of course, make empirical tests for sodium by tasting the ejaculate, and will test the viscosity of the semen, but swallowing each ejaculation as it occurs.” _

_ “Due to my already heightened arousal, I fully expect to achieve another orgasm, my vocalization should be minimal because the subject’s erect penis will be filling my mouth.” _

Mike felt Jane take his entire cock into her mouth. Keeping her lips tight against his shaft. But he was able to hold off. After a few minutes Jane pulled him out of her mouth.

_ “Hmmm, my theory may be wrong, I expecting a forceful ejaculation by this point. I will attempt to take the head of the subject’s penis into my esophagus to increase the massaging affect on the shaft of the penis with my tongue and lips. I realize that this may trigger my gag reflex, so again, I apologize in advance for the unprofessional vocalizations when that happens.” _

Jane was going to deep throat him! Fuck, I’ll never be able to hold off. 

She took him deep. Mike could feel the head of his cock enter her throat. The sound and feel of her pronounced gagging set him off. She didn’t have to swallow, the force of his cum spurting shot straight down her throat. Every spurt was under high pressure from his orgasm, he was very careful not to thrust. He was dead after all. His orgasm was quick and complete.

Jane crawled up on the table with him. She swallowed loudly to make sure she could talk. “Oh Mike, I’m still cumming.”

Mike reached down and pushed a finger into her pussy, trying to make her orgasm last. Her body shuddered against his.

“That was the best dead fuck I’ve ever had.”

“How many have there been?”

“Just you, Mike, you were very good.”

“Did you get what you wanted?”

She smiled against his cheek. “Yes, I knew I would.”

“Can I ask you what you were doing with your pussy, um, muscles last night?”

“Oh, that. Kegel exercises. Every woman should do those for her guy. The sex will be amazing for both after a few weeks.”

“Sex is amazing with you anyway.”

“I have a loving partner. That’s how it works. Ok mister, you’re next. What’s it going to be?”

“I’m going to confess all the filthy sex I’ve had to Sister Jane, she may get so turned on she will be much easier to seduce.”

Jane laughed, “Mike you could just said you wanted to fuck a nun.”

“I want to fuck a nun.”

“Ok, this nun is going to make you cum harder than you ever have before.”

“You are already a dirty fucking nun.”

“I’m YOUR dirty fucking nun. But we aren’t doing this tomorrow night.”

“We aren’t?”

“No, we aren’t. I want you to grow a beard. We are not having sex for a month.”

“Shit, that’s going to be hard.”

“For me too Mike. That means no pleasuring ourselves. For a month.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Holy Fuck is right.”


	4. Sister Janet

After the babysitter night, Mike told Jane that he had to travel to another city for client training of new software the company had sold. He said he'd probably be gone almost a month.

She wasn't happy about it, but they could have video chats every night.

About a week after, Jane let Mike know that a friend of her dad's from his days in New York wasn't doing that well, and she was going to stay with him for a bit. She figured she'd be home by the time Mike got home, but the cell coverage at the cabin was non-existent.

"Sorry Mike, no video chats."

"It's ok Jane. I can always phone the landline in the cabin when I'm on my way back. Love you."

"Love you too, Mike. Be smart." She giggled.

Mike only had to do the training for two weeks. It was a sex lie. They had agreed years ago, that it was ok to lie if sex was involved. The ends justified the means. Sex meant they both had to cum. That was the only way it was going to work.

Mike stopped shaving, and went to get extensions put in his hair to make it longer. He figured it wouldn't hurt, if she wanted him to grow a beard, he'd "grow" his hair longer. A month wouldn't be long enough, so extensions it was.

No sex for a month was going to be tough on both of them.

A week before the end of the month, he got a phone call from Jane. It sounded like she'd been crying.

"What's going on?"

"My dad's friend passed away. He's not himself. There is a service for him, and dad didn't say anything, but I know he'd like if you were there. And so would I, Mike."

"Of course, Jane. I'm sorry for his loss." Jane gave him the church location and time.

Mike finished up the training he was doing, and hurried back home. Jane needed him. Anything else could wait.

The doors to the church were huge. At first he thought it wasn't open to the public at this time of day but they opened when he put a little effort into it.

He sat in a pew at the back. There was a priest up at the alter, and a nun kneeling and praying in a pew at the front. He didn't see Jane anywhere, but he was a bit early.

He waited fifteen minutes. The nun had gotten up, crossed herself, and started to walk down the aisle. It wasn't Jane, it didn't look at her at all.

As she passed by his pew she leaned over and said, "I'll take your confession now."

Mike was confused, but he followed her to his side of the confessional. If nothing else he could ask her in private about any service that was scheduled for the day.

He sat in the darkened room. Once he sat down he said in a lowered voice, "Excuse me Sister, but I believe nun's can't take sacramental confessions."

"You are right sir, but they can be given special dispensation for, um, unconventional exceptions. I believe in your case the confessions are, let's say a little on the lascivious side? You may call me Sister Janet."

"Oh I see."

"Yes, confess your sins to me. I cannot give proper absolution unless I hear the details."

"Ok, this may be a bit of a long list. I've never been to confession."

"That is perfectly alright."

"I had anal intercourse with a woman."

"I see, if this was a one time affair, and it was between two consenting adults who are married-"

"No, she didn't want it, but I was too excited, you can't even call it anal intercourse."

"Oh? What would you call it?"

"Sister Janet, I fucked her in he the ass until I came inside her."

"Oh my, did she resist in anyway?"

"A little until she came too."

"So she enjoyed the anal, um, coitus?"

"Very much."

"What else did you do that night?" 

"I forced her to suck my cock."

"Oh, my, oh my." The nun sighed.

"What is it Sister?"

She whispered hoarsely. "I have never pleasured a man with my mouth. Never tasted his seed. I've never even seen an erection. Obviously not part of our education in the convennt."

"Would you like to?"

"Oh God, yes, show me your erection."

Mike got to his knees on the bench, the confessional window opened a little, and Mike stuck his rock hard cock through it.

"That is magnificent!"

"It's only a little above average, do you," Mike's breathing became heavy, he was going to ask her if she wanted to put it in her mouth, but before he could, he felt her soft lips envelope the head. She then tried to take it all, but gagged immediately, and pulled back a little.

"Mmmm," a slow moan escaped her. The nun was inexperienced giving a blowjob, it was sloppy, his cock fell out of her mouth a lot. Her moans got louder.

"Shhh, Sister."

She pulled his cock out and said, "Confessional's are sound proofed." Ok, that made sense. Her mouth went back down on him. The sloppiness continued.

She pulled him out again. "Am I doing it ok? It's my first time with a man's hard penis in my mouth." She took him a little deeper.

Jane knew how to suck his cock, and this nun's in experience was showing. It felt different, good, really good even. But different Could Jane have arranged for an escort girl to dress up as a nun?

If this weren't a real nun, she knew an awful lot about confessional procedure and the like. Shit, was this a real nun Jane had managed to find online?

I think a real nun is sucking my cock. She didn't quite sound like Jane either. The knowledge was too much, "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum."

His cock spewed cum in her mouth, he could hear her hungrily swallowing each spurt. She pulled him out to soon, he must have shot several loads onto her face and her clothes.

He leaned against the wall, a little weak from his orgasm.

"Come in here," he commanded.

Mike could hear the confessional door on her side opening and closing, and the door to his side open. She stepped in very quickly.

Her face was dripping with his cum, it was sprinkled on her habit, some of of it was still at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm going to hell, but I'll be going with the satisfaction of pleasing you."

"Let me take you to heaven first then. Pull up your habit."

She did so. It looked like she was wearing his grandmother's underwear from 1920. She sat on the confessional bench, he pulled them off her and raised her knees and rested them on the edge of the bench.

Mike got closer to her pussy. She had light brown pubic hair. Not peach fuzz, it was long enough where some curls had started.

Jane always shaved. It would take longer than a month of not shaving to get this kind of growth. He could smell the muskiness of her leaking core.

He licked her. Her pussy looked sexy as hell, it was a amazing what a little untrimmed or styled pussy hair was doing for him.

He buried his face in her pussy. An involuntary moan escaped her.

"Father, forgive me for I am sinning. He has anointed me with his seed. I have tasted his love. I have lifted my habit to expose myself to a man. I have spread my legs for his mouth, he is having carnal relations with my, with my cunt Father. I will have my first climax from his tongue."

Mike put his middle finger into her pussy to get it wet, then he pulled it out and reached underneath to push it into her asshole. His thumb made it's way to her pussy hole and he pushed it in. He had gently squeezed his thumb and middle finger together and opened them wide. He continued doing that.

He nibbled her clit, sucking and pulling on it. He pressed his tongue flat against her nub, and then back to sucking on it. He continued for a few seconds, she arched her back, "Oh God, Oh fuck. Jesus, lick me, you're making me cum, Oh God, Oh God."

Mike was hard again. He turned her sideways on the bench, got up between her legs and positioned himself. He looked at her.

"Yes," she said looking up at her.

He slid his cock easily into her unshaved pussy. "I'm going to fuck you until I cum inside you, Sister Janet."

"Oh God, yes. Pound me. Nail me to this wooden bench until you cum. And then leave and never come back here. Leaved my cunt utterly fucked and sore, after you've taken what you want from my it."

Mike grunted and let one or two spurts inside her, he pulled out, taking some cum with him and spurted a few thick ropy strands on to wet, matted pussy, he raised his cock higher shot more across the front her habit, the white fluid a stark contrast to the black clothes. Cum was still drying on her face.

He got up and walked up to her mouth, she greedily licked his cock clean.

He zipped himself up and got out of there quickly.

Later on that night sitting in bed, Jane smiled at him, looking over her glasses."

"Good nun fuck?"

"I don't know how you pulled that off. Unshaved, you didn't really sound like you and you didn't look much like you."

"I didn't shave at all in the last month. Helium tablets to change my voice a little. Soft plastic cheek implants that go in the mouth, made it hard to suck you off. My cheeks will be sore for a week. How about you? I like your beard, you can keep that if you want. It felt really good against my pussy. Do you know hard it is to sneak out of church with cum drenched nun's habit? How did you get your hair so long?"

"Hair extensions. If you like it I'll grow my hair longer. I don't think I'm going to be able to top that one."

"Sure you will. You never disappoint. You ready to hear it?" Mike nodded.

"Bondage, a little torture. I want pain. Ignore the tears, that's just a pain reaction. This is consensual bondage and torture. You can leave marks, even a scar if you want."

"Ok, what do we want to use a safe word? Do you want this to be another rape fantasy?"

"No safe word Mike. I want the pain to be real. I'll cum so hard knowing you aren't going to stop. I'll leave the level to your discretion. Are you going to be ok with  
this?"

"You want me to make you cum hard. And you know I love you. You don't need to worry about either."

"Oooh, this is going to be good isn't it?"

"Your pain and pleasure will be legendary."


	5. Humor and Humiliation

Jane handed Mike his coffee. “Slight change of plans.”

“You aren’t really going to be into the pain are you?”

“No, I still want some pain, I just haven’t defined in my head what I really want with it. Like I said last night, I’m going to let you be the judge of that. You know what I like and I trust you. I want to add another element.”

Mike raised his eyebrows.

“Humiliation.”

Mike sat there thinking.

“I want to know I’m being humiliated. I have to go to work soon, but I’ll let you think about it. I hate waiting 8 hours to start this.” She grinned at him.

“You don’t have to. Follow me.”

Mike took her to the bathroom and told her to get into the tub. “Take off your panties, you won’t be needing those today. Lift your your skirt. Oh, good. You haven’t shaved your pussy yet. Perfect.”

Jane was sure Mike was going to fuck her and want to to keep his cum inside her all day, or let it drain out running down her leg. That would be humiliating for sure. She would be wet the entire day just waiting for Mike’s cock at the end.

Mike pulled down his pants, “Lay down and spread your legs.”

He pissed on her cunt. It was hot, against her clit and made her cum right away. “Oh fuck Mike. That’s good. A little humiliating but not quite what I had in mind. Eww, doesn’t smell very good either.”

“Probably the garlic in the stir fry we had last night. I’m not done yet.” Mike had been so turned on by pissing on her that he got hard, and started jerking off right away. 

“Get on your knees, I’m going to cum on your face.”

Jane thought it would ruin her makeup, but she could re-apply it once Mike was done. This would be the first time he had ever cum on her face, so she was already wet with anticipation.

“Ah fuck.” Mike’s load shot across the short distance between his cock and her face. He got her right in the left eye, it stung, she could see sticky strands shoot into her hair, and all over face.

“Ok. I’m done. Go to work.”

“What?”

“Go to work. The stink of my piss lingering on your unshaved cunt. My cum drying on your face and in your hair. You want to know about your humiliation? It starts now.”

Jane wasn’t going to complain, but just the thought of teaching class half full of rowdy boys, knowing that Mike’s cum was drying on her face. She was so wet she’d be dripping down the inside of her thigh all day. It would be completely humiliating. She almost came thinking about it.

At the end of the day, Mike heard a knock on the door. He frowned, he thought it might have been too early for Jane to be home, but maybe she rushed home unable to wait much longer for the rest of his plans.

He was right, she stood there flushed. “Let’s get started, she half whispered.”

“Give me your purse.” She handed him her purse, curious as to what he had in mind.

“Ok, take off your clothes.”

Jane gave him a worried look. “Out here?”

“Yeah, some people might see you. I don’t care. Take off your fucking clothes.” Mike said, louder. There was no way the guy across the hall didn’t hear him.

Jane could feel her face heating up. Mike was really doing it! He was making sure she knew about her humiliation. She took off her clothes. Slowly. Enjoying the fact that the guy across the hall was probably looking out the peephole and staring at her bare ass. 

“Mike, I could I come in quick to pee? I’ll come right back out.”

“Oh, you need to pee? Go ahead. I’ll watch.”

Jane’s face was hot. She must be really red right now. She didn’t hesitate, she really did have to piss. She let go. It was freeing, her stream hit their door, but as it tapered off, it ran down her leg and pooled at her feet soaking into the hallway runner.

Mike watched in fascination as she peed. He was getting hard watching it.

“Very good Jane. Ok. We’re not quite done out here yet. Make yourself cum. Hard. I’m going to sit on the sofa. With the TV on. When I can hear you come, I’ll let you in. Fake it if you want. But cum loud. Oh, this might help,” he handed her the custom dildo they had made of Mike’s cock.

He closed the door in her face.

She stood and pushed the dildo between her labia, into her wet hole. It slipped right in. Mike’s cock always slipped in easily when she was this wet. She got down on her knees, facing the door. Her cunt felt good and tight around it. She started to massage her clit with the other hand.

She didn’t even have to try. She started moaning loudly in the hallway, it echoed down the entire length.

The door opened behind her. She heard a hmph, “Nice ass Jane. I knew it was.” He closed the door. Presumably to continue watching and listening through his peephole.

She was close. She was going to cum pretty hard.

The guy that lived next to them open up their door, he and his wife peeked their head out to watch.

“Everything ok Jane?”

“Yes… I’m oh…. Oh. I’m going to cum. Please watch me cum.” She threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm. There was no way it wasn’t heard by everyone on that floor, and probably the floor above.

His wife turned to her husband and said, “I want you to make me cum that hard tonight. Jane is one lucky girl.” They both retreated into their apartment.

Mike opened the door. “That sounded good Jane. I sort of wish I was responsible for making you cum that hard.” 

She held up the dildo, based on Mike’s cock. “You did by proxy.”

“Come on in. The pain and more humiliation starts after your shower.”

Later Mike said, “Feel better after your shower?”

“I’m nice and relaxed, what’s next?”

“I’m going to eat your asshole. That’s the pleasure part.”

He held up a scalpel. Jane’s eyes went wide. 

“I’ll tell you exactly what I’m going to do. It’s going to hurt though.”

Jane’s breath quickened. She was getting very wet.

“I’m not going to bind your hands, I’m not going to stop what I’m doing, but you can get out of it anytime. Ok?”

Jane nodded.

“I’m going to strap a spider gag on you, and put a hood over your head with only the spider gag hole showing.”

“What’s the hood for?”

“You’ll see,” Mike winked.

“Ok, come into the bedroom.” Mike said after he had prepared her. Jane couldn’t see him, and the gag, which she assumed would be big enough for Mike’s cock to go through so he could fuck her mouth, kept her vocalization to a minimum. Her hands were free so she could get out of it anytime. She didn’t want to.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed, and then drop to your elbows. I want easy access to your ass while it’s high like that. So I’m going to split my time between licking and fucking your ass with my tongue, and carving my first name inside your butt cheek. Deep enough where you can show your ass without anyone seeing it, but if you spread your cheeks it will be seen. Ok.”

Jane nodded.

“I’m going to salt it, and lick the carving, so it will leave a scar. I’m going to brand your ass with my name. You are forever mine Jane. I hope you know that now.”

Jane almost cried. What Mike know was that he was going to make her cum so hard she was pretty sure she’d pass out from pleasure. He was going to make her his, and his alone.

“I’ll use block letters, so I figure MIKE will result in 12 straight cuts. I’ll do one at a time, my tonge on or in your ass after each cut. It will be alternating pain and pleasure.

Jane was absolutely dripping. He still hadn’t mentioned anything about the humiliation part.

She felt Mike’s hot tongue around her musky hole. She shivered at the feeling.

“Now the first cut.”

If not for the gag Jane would have gritted her teeth at the pain. Fuck, it hurt! She didn’t know how deep he cut, but she could feel the hot blood trickle down to her puckered hole. Mike licked her clean, and the pleasure took away her pain down to a dull sting.

“Ok, looks like about 200,000 people, paid $100 to watch me lick and cut you.”

Jane tried to say “What?!” around the spider gag. She was on a webcam. According to Mike that many people were watching her ass being licked. Watching her ass being cut with a scalpel.

“I know what you’re thinking, they can’t see the name I’m cutting in. Neither one of us can be identified by our body parts for face. My particular body part is rock had and will be entering your ass painfully once I’ve marked you.”

On the second cut Jane came hard. She drooled through the spider gag. She came on the third cut, and once again when Mike’s tongue entered her tight hole.

“Up to about half a million people watching you get cut and cum.”

Jane lost her mind during the process. Between the pain, the pleasure from his tongue, and the pleasure from the humiliation, she lost track her orgasms.

“Now the hard part.”

There was more? Jane couldn’t think straight right now.

“Salt.”

She could feel the salt being poured and rubbed into her cuts. The stinging pain was intense. She was completely taken off guard when Mike’s cock ripped into her ass. She passed out during her orgasm.

When she awoke she was still on her knees. Mike was holding her up.

“I’m letting almost 2,000,000 watch my cum drip out of your ass. Webcam show will be over after that. You will want to check your bank account after that. It’s all legitimately earned money.”

Later they sat on the sofa drinking wine.

“Mike, that was incredible. I don’t want to do it again for a while, but it was just what I wanted. I’m pretty sure I made it to a few mastabatory fantasies for some people.”

“Jane, you made it into one of mine.” They both laughed.

“Ok, mister, what’s next on your agenda.”

“Tomorrow I want you to suck me off all day long. I don’t want my cock out of your mouth for more than 5 minutes at a time, and not more than three for four times for the day.”

Jane sighed. “I will gladly be your cockswallower for the day.”

  
  



	6. Trust

Mike handed Jane a pill. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a muscle relaxant, for your jaw. All the porn stars take it, well the women anyway. No way you are going to be able to have my cock in your mouth without your face going numb.

Jane giggled. “ I knew what I signed up for. Don’t worry about me. How are you going to stay hard all day?”

Mike held up the blue pill. “Porn stars take this too.”

“Mike, it says right on the package to see a doctor if you have an erection lasting more than four hours. I’m going to be sucking you all day.”

“That’s because they don’t want old men taking it trying to screw a 20 year old blonde all day. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m going to change, be right back out. Take off your pants. I’m going to get on my knees as soon as I come back out.”

Jane came back out almost naked. “What are those?” Mike looked at what she was wearing.

“Adult diapers, I’m just going to pee when I have to. I can’t take your cock out of my mouth.”

“Good idea. I’ve got a case of water here to keep my fluids up.” Jane got down on her knees in front of him and didn’t hesitate to take his cock in her mouth. She started sucking enthusiastically. Mike came in her mouth in twenty seconds. Jane swallowed dutifully.

About 8 hours later, Mike finally said, “I’m done. The last few times I came you had nothing to swallow. And I have to piss like a race horse now.”

Jane didn’t move. “Mmm, hmm.”

“Jane I have to pee.”

“Mmm, hmm!”

Mike got her meaning and let go, Jane swallowed, literally drank his new offering. She finally pulled her mouth off his limp cock.

“I lost track of how many times you came. It was about 10 or 15 min apart at first, but then it got longer. 30 or 40 minutes after that. I think I swallowed a quart of your cum. It was delicious. Was it everything you wanted?”

“I wanted to cum a lot and I did. I think I probably broke every porn star’s record.”

“I did too, I think. Ok, You ready to hear my next one?”

Mike grinned. “I can see how excited you are.”

“I want another woman to watch us fuck. And be involved.”

Mike’s grin disappeared, “Um, are you sure about that? ‘Cause I can tell you I’m not the least bit interested in another guy the next timearound. I’m not homophobic, I’m just not turned on by another guy in bed with us. My dick would touch his and I’d be done.”

“Most men aren’t. Women are much more, let’s say approachable when it comes to a same sex partner.. Are you sure you don’t want to watch me having sex with another woman?”

Mike hesitated. “No, I’m not sure. Um, we need some rules here.”

“Two rules, you can’t kiss her, or fuck her in the pussy. Everything else will be ok.”

“What about you?” Mike asked.

“You are going to watch us kiss, eat each other’s pussy, and fuck each other. No strap-on’s. ”

She could see Mike getting hard. “I see that sounds ok, she can give you a blowjob, and you can fuck her in the ass.I want to taste her on you. I want you to taste me on her.”

Jane stood up and removed the adult diapers, she straddled Mike and her slick pussy slid down on his growing hardness. She ground into him until they both came. “You are a good fuck, Mike. Wish we had started when we were younger instead of 16.”

Mike laughed. “I barley knew what was going on the first time you sucked me off.So the 800 pound elephant in the room. Do I know, which woman you have in mind?“

“Max.”

“Jane, I said no guys.”

“Maxine Mayfield. But nobody calls her that, call her Max.She’s a teacher also. Oh, and she’s a red head. That’s all you need to know.“ Jane grinned. “And she’s willing to fuck and suck us.”

“I think I met her once. You ok with me going down on her?”

“It’s going to me me cum, watching you make her cum.”

Max walked into the living room. She was already wet. Her and Lucas were on the outs again, but she was going to get laid, at least by following the rules that Jane has set down. Jane came up to her and gave her a deep kiss. She felt MIke’s breathing behind her, his hand slid between her thighs, under her skirt and cupped her pussy. While she and Jane explored each other’s mouths, she heard Mike, say, “let’s take off our clothes. We all want to cum.”

They stripped in front of each other. Mike looked at both Jane and Max equally as they removed their clothes.

“I shaved my pussy for you Mike. Jane said you were allowed to eat it. I want you in my mouth first.” Mike sat down on the sofa, and Max settled on her knees beside him, Jane on her knees on the other side. Jane watched carefully and smiled as Max took Mike into her mouthslowly, she nodded as she heard Mike moan.

Jane looked into Mike’s eyes and they started kissing, Mike moaning softly with little thrusts into Max’s mouth. He reached each hand out. His right hand found Jane’s pussy and started fingering her, his left hand found Max’s. Mike and Jane heard her surprised gasp of pleasure.Jane could feel Mike’s breathing quicken, he was close. The excitement of being in another woman’s mouth was turning him on. He would last long. Only the sounds of Max’s slow sucking and and Mike and Jane’s sloppy kissing could be heard. Suddenly Mike grunted into Jane’s mouth, Jane rested her hand on the back of Max’s head, they could hear her quiet swallowing.

Max looked up at Jane, “I didn’t swallow all of it, Jane closed the distance between them and her and Max shared saliva and a mouthful of Mike's cum that that she had held back. Their kissing was frantic enough that it dripped out of the corner of their mouths. Max smiled “You taste good Mike, now I know what Jane meant. Who knew a guy could have sweet tasting cum?”

“Eat her pussy Mike. I want to watch.”

Max lay back and spread her legs for Mike. He leaned over and buried his face in her swollen pussy. “Oh fuck.” Max said unprepared, “Oh fuck, lick my cunt.”

“Max is a bit of a potty mouth Mike. Go ahead and lick her cunt. Suck on her clit until she cums on your face. I’m going to finger myself why you do it.”

“Another thing. Max told me she gets very wet, not squirty wet, but very wet. That’s what I want to taste on your mouth before I taste it fresh on her pussy.”

Mike ground his face into Max’s pussy.Jane wasn’t kidding, MIke’s face was soaked with Max’s juices.

“Max,” Jane said, her breath catching. “Cum on Mike’s face, I want to taste you on his face. Cum. Cum for me.”

Max arched her back and screamed out, “Oh, fuck Mike, I’m fucking your face, oh fuck, cumming.”

Max collapsed on her back her breathinghard. “I don’t think I’ve cum that hard in my life.” She looked up to see Jane licking her orgasm off of Mike’s face and tongue.

“Ok, Max, I want to watch you make Jane cum. Go down on her.” Max and Jane smiled at each other, Jane spread her legs for Max’s mouth.

“Jane,” Max was already breathing heavy. “I’m going to turn you inside out with my tongue, while Mike watches.” She turned her head to Mike, “I’ll make her cum for you Mike.”

The only way Mike would be able to describe it was that Max made love to Jane’s pussy with her mouth. He looked at Jane’s face while she looked down at Max pleasuring her with her tongue. She looked at Mike, “she’d going to make me cum Mike. Watch me while I cum on her face.” Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she shuddered through a deep orgasm.

“Mike,” she said dreamily, “thank you for doing this. I’m sorry, but that was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

“I know Jane. There’s something that only a woman’s tongue can do for you that I won’t be able to. I’m hard again. Max, watch me fuck her.”

Mike lay on top of Jane, and entered her fully lubricated pussy. Both Mike and Jane looked at Max while they fucked. Max intently watched Mike’s cock gliding in and our of her best friend. It was slick with Max’s saliva and Jane’s own orgasmic secretions.

“Fuck her harder Mike. Show her you love her with your cock.” His movements sped up, and the sounds of his balls slapping against Jane almost echoed off the walls. They both kept their eyes on Max as she watched their fucking. Her hand dropped to her pussy and she inserted two fingers into her pussy and two fingers into her ass.

“Mike!” Jane breathed, “Max! watch us cum together.”Max listened to their primal grunting as they came together. Their faces were still turned towards her, but their heads were thrown back in ecstasy.

“Max, clean me off of Mike’s cock.” Max did so, enjoying the taste of Mike’s cum again, and Jane’s fully satisfied pussy.

“Kook at this.” Jane got on her knees in front of the sofa, leaned over it and using her hands, spread her ass cheeks, “Mike made me his,”

Max looked closer and saw the “MIKE” scar deep in side her ass cheek. Unable to controller herself, she licked Janes asshole.

“None of that.” Mike side, kneel right beside Jane, bend over. I’m going to fuck both your asses. Hard.” He entered Max first. She gasped in pain, unprepared for Mike’s size. He took a few thrusts and then moved to Jane’s ass. She was used to his girth in her ass, but she gasped at the ferocity with which he fucked her. Another few thrusts and he was back in Max’s ass.

On their elbows in side by side on the sofa cushions, Max giggled, “He’s fucking our asses. who do you thing he’ll cum in?”

“Knowing Mike he can probably cum in both of us, but I think he has something else in mind.”

“Get ready to turn around you two.”

They prepared themselves. “Ok now.” They turned around, still on their knees, their waiting faces, received the streaming gobs of Mike’s sticky cum, he sprayed their faces, surprising them both with the volume of his seed.

Mike was spent the women turned to each other, licking his cum off each other’s faces.

They were still deep kissing when Max pulled back. “Hold on Max, he’s not finished.” Jane pulled Max back into the kiss.

The hot stream of Mike’s pee, splashed on to their kiss. Max surprised herself, and immediately let go of her own need. Jane followed suit.

Mike got down on his elbows and licked them both clean. First Max and then Jane.

“I’m so fucking wet right now. Not from peeing, I’m just so fucking wet right now.”

“Fuck her Mike. She needs it.”

“Um, are you sure?”

“Mike, fuck her, I want to watch you fuck her. I want to tasTe her on you. It was my plan all along.One time offer, enjoy her pussy. I did.” Jane smiled.

Max lay back on the wet throw rug, Mike looked into her eyes before he entered her, he held himself up on his hands as he thrust into her. “I’m fucking her Jane. Should I-“

“No, Cum inside me Mike. Jane will lick us both clean.”

“Jane!”

“Cum inside her Mike. Look me in the eyes while you cum in my best friend’s cunt.”

Max was surprised as she watched Jane orgasm while tasting her as she licked off Mike’s cock. She was even more surprised to cum again when Jane licked Mike cum from her dripping pussy.

Later after Max left, Jane turned to Mike. "That was fun. Something I've wanted to do for awhile. I'm not sure I'm done with another woman. We'll see I have to admit. I was a little jealous of you fucking her. Was it good?"

"I was actually more turned on, came harder being in her mouth than her pussy."

"Good answer," Jane leaned over and kissed her.

"What next?"

"We are going to fuck in public. And be caught by at least one person."

"Oh fuck. I almost came right there." Jane said, closing her eyes.


	7. Chicago

Mike was sitting on the sofa with his laptop when Jane walked into the room. She was all smiles. “My pussy is wet.”

Mike laughed. “Ok, now my cock is hard and that’s good because we need to practice.”

“Practice fucking? We are already good at that Mike.”

“We are going to have to have sex in public. You know what the rules are?” Jane was nodding her head.

“We both have to cum.”

“That’s right. For this one we also have to get caught by at least one person. It would be fantastic if we got caught as we were cumming. The timing is too hard to manage, so just getting caught while fucking is all we can hope for.”

“Where do you want to fuck me?”

“In your pussy, your ass or mouth will be too hard to do in public.”

Jane laughed, “I meant what location, library, church, bookstore?”

“We already did the church. Library might be too quiet. Bookstore has possibilities though. Nope, I’ve decided we are going to fuck on a city bus. A crowded city bus.”

Jane frowned. “We are never going to be able to do that.”

“I have a plan, that’s what we are going to practice. Fair warning though, I’m going to be in and out of your pussy all day until we get it right.”

“Now you are just teasing me.” She grinned.

“Ok, so these are the broad strokes. I’ll sit at the very back on the bench chair, we won’t get a choice of left or right window. You will sit right next to me. We take the busiest bus, Chicago, because it’s cooler this time of year, and we’ll want to carry jackets.”

“So, you are sitting beside me, and we wait for the bus to fill up, and people have to stand, and eventually the entire aisle is filled with people who have to stand. You will offer your seat to someone, and move over to sit on my lap. Obviously you can’t straddle me. ”

Jane said, “I get it. Then we adjust ourselves until you are inside me?”

Mike shook his head, “that might be too obvious. When you sit on me, you are going to have to sit directly on my cock. A leg on each side of my knees. You’ll need to be wet, but I can lube up just before if we need to. You will have to wear a soft skirt that’s good for hiking up, a denim or a tight skirt won’t work. You’ll wear a long jacket you will have loosely folded over your lap. And then we fuck till we cum. Maybe you can whimper a little to get caught be the person beside you. I won’t be able to do a lot of thrusting. You’ll have to milk my cock with your pussy muscles.”

“It will be quicker if I don’t wear panties. Your cum is going to drip down my leg when I stand. That’s why the long jacket. Ok, so what do we practice? What are you going to wear?”

Mike nodded towards the window, two short benches facing each other were positioned. “I’m going to wear loose rugby pants. My off white ones. Black ones would show my cum that I’m sure you’ll be dripping on me. Ok, go get changed, uh wait. Show me your pussy first.”

Jane stood up and took off her bathrobe, and Mike could see her pussy was soaked and swollen. “I’m ready Mike. I’m ready to fuck you in public.”

In Chicago on a crowded city bus, Jane sat close to Mike. They had sat on the right side of the back bench. Mike made sure there was enough room for Jane to swing her right leg over his when it came time to sit on him. 

They both had their long raincoats over their lap. Jane was sure that if there had been more room in the front of the seat she could have gotten on her knees and given Mike a blowjob. Just the thought of the possibility made her wet. Mike was going to have no problem entering her.

“Lean back.” Mike leaned over to whisper to her.

Jane did, and looked over at him, he lifted his raincoat, and she could see his fully hardened cock was sticking out through the fly in his pants. It was a velcro fly, so he wouldn’t saw his cock off with a zipper while he was thrusting inside her.

It only took a few stops for the bus to be standing room only. Most people looked bored, staring off into space or reading a book.

A girl who looked university age was standing with her knees brushing Jane as the bus jostled back and forth. She had a large backpack on that had to be awkward with the bus so busy.

“Excuse me miss?” Jane asked her.

“Do you want to sit here? I don’t mind.”

The girl sighed in relief. “That would be great.”

Jane half stood, holding her raincoat almost completely providing a curtain for when Mike pulled up her skirt as she swung her right leg over his.

She could feel the head of his cock pushing at her entrance. She slid down onto him with a gasp of pleasure. She laughed lightly at the girl, “It’s ok, this is my husband.”

The girl nodded in acknowledgement, for a second she thought she saw a flash of a thigh. She was grateful for the seat and sat her backpack between her knees in front of her. She thought she would try to make conversation with her.

“I hope you don’t have to sit on him long, his legs will go numb.” She tried to make it sound light, after all she didn’t want to insult the young woman by telling her she might be too heavy for his legs.

“Oh, I think the blood is flowing to all the right places.” Jane said, her face passive.

The girl nodded, thinking nothing more of it. Her eyes widened she when she realized what Jane really meant.

In a hushed whisper between her teeth she asked, “Wait! Are you guys having sex right now?”

Jane’s face was a picture of pure pleasure, “he’s deep inside me right now.”

“Oh fuck!” The girl said in an even lower whisper, “I wish i could see that.”

“Pretend to be fumbling around for something in your backpack.” Jane said, her voice husky at the thought of someone actually watching Mike’s cock, his short urgent thrusting into her pussy.

The girl bent over and started fiddling around with the zippers of the pack. “Ok, turn your head right, Jane said looking around nonchalantly and raised her raincoat slightly.

The girl looked in amazement, she saw Jane’s legs spread wide over the guy’s, her shaved pussy, stretched wide with his pulsing cock, veins throbbing with only maybe an inch of total movement as the guy made short thrusts into her. It was the horniest fucking thing she’d ever seen.

“I can smell your pussy.” The university girl said.

“Do you want to taste it after I cum?”

“Oh fuck, yes. How do we pull that off?”

“I’ll tell you when you can fumble in your bag again.”

The girl watched Jane’s face contort in various stages of pleasure.

“Touch my pussy.” Jane said to the girl.

The girl’s hand snaked underneath the raincoat. Anybody watching, even from the seat directly in front of them would not be able to what was going on.

The girl was almost shocked at the heat and slickness of Jane’s pussy, she touched the guy’s cock feeling it’s slight shifting up and down. She explored Jane’s pussy with her hand. She got wet herself. Jane adjusted the raincoat so it easily covered the girls lap.

“Pull down your tights. I’ll finger fuck you.”

The girl squirmed and wiggled down her tights to her thighs. She wasn’t going to be able to spread her legs at all, but Jane slowly pushed her hand between her tight thighs and immediately found her gooey entrance, two of Janes finger pushed slowly into her pussy and Jane’s palm rubbed her clit.

“Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Yes,” the girl breathed heavily.

The university girl watched a slightly pained expression on Jane’s face.

“He’s cumming inside you isn’t he? Deep inside.”

“Yes,” Jane panted, “I’m cu-cumming.” That set the girl off and she came too.

Jane pulled her hand from between the girls thighs and licked her fingers clean of the orgasm.

Jane’s breathing slowed, “Ok fumble in your backpack again.”

As she did that, Jane adjusted the raincoat and pulled the girls head towards her pussy, the girls tongue was out and she licked Jane’s clit, and Mike’s softening cock, the cum dribbling out was lapped up quickly. It was an awkward angle, but it worked.

“That’s what it tastes like when we cum.”

“HIs cum is so sweet. I’ll bet you swallow him all the time.”

“I love eating Mike’s cum. You are only the third girl to taste it. Keep it off social media.”

“I will. Thank you for the orgasm. I’ve never had a woman make me cum before.”

“I’ve never had a girl I don’t know lick Mike’s cum from my pussy. No, don’t want your name. We won’t do this again.”

“That’s ok, I’m going home, I need to get thoroughly fucked by my boyfriend. Can I ask you a question? Well, two really.”

“Is he still hard inside you?”

“Yes, we are fucking again. Next question?”

“Has he ever licked his own cum from your pussy?”

“And is own pee.”

“Aww, fuck that’s horny. Can I watch you cum again?”

“Please." Jane started to bop a little on Mike's cock, helping his thrusting. Nobody saw. "Oh, cumming NOW. FUCK.” Jane cried out and held the girl’s shoulder and the edge of the seat in front of them. She threw her head back. The bus was so noisy nobody paid any attention to them.

“Give me your phone.”

The girl handed it to Jane. Jane held it under the raincoat. The sound of a flash went off.

“There. Something to remember us by.”

The girl looked at Jane’s used and dripping pussy on her phone. Mike’s cock could clearly be seen still hard inside her. She would let her boyfriend look at it while she sucked him off.


	8. Class Exam

“What do you have in mind?”

“You know the two classes I teach at the college right.”

“Uh, English, and um, Human Sexuality?”

“It’s Advanced Human Sexuality.”

“What’s the difference between Advanced and NOT Advanced?”

“Everyone who signed up knows how to have sex, Mike, most people who sign up for the course, think because they are studs, or porn stars, think it’s a breeze. But I teach them how to have pleasure in other ways. Oral sex, some fetish, some pain.”

“Ok. I’m not sure where this is going.”

“All the guys think their cocks are massive and are God’s gift to women. All the girls think they can deep throat any guy. Now that they’ve learned various techniques, they think they are masters at it. Tonight they have their final exam, put their money where their mouths are, so to speak.”

“Ok, how does our date night fit in.”

“I’ve decided that I’m ok, with other girls sucking you off, and if you are ok with other guys, and girls eating my pussy, and with me getting rimmed and anal sex, then that’s what I want to do.”

“I’m not sucking off another guy. Just not comfortable doing it. Or getting it for that matter.”

“I get it Mike, I think there are only two guys who’d be interested anyway. They’ll probably pick each other. Remember, girls are more open to it if pleasure is involved.”

“Ok class,” Jane began. “Final exam, here’s how the marking will be weighed.”

The class was looking at her, not sure what was up.

“If you cum, in someone’s ass, mouth, or on them. 49%. It’s the easiest 49% you’ll ever make. But it’s a two way street. If you make someone else cum, it’s another 49%.”

“So passing is 50%?” A student asked.

“No, passing it 100%”

“How do we get the extra 2%?”

“You have to clean up after yourself, or someone else. Really, class, this should be the easiest 100% you ever make. It also has to be the most discreet.”

“It will be a little awkward with all these desks.” Said another student.

“Push them all to the side, mattresses to cover the floor are lined up along the back.”

Once all the desks and mattresses had been put in place, the students sat on the floor on top of the mattresses.  “Ok, to help with marking I’ve brought along Mr. Wheeler, and Miss Mayfield, they will participate if we need them.

“Do we have to take off our clothes?”

“Remember what I said at the beginning of the year, I don’t want to hear the word’s vagina, penis, and for fuck’s sake, not “dick”. I don’t want anybody sounding like a 12 year old trying to write porn. And we do have a student here named Richard, so let’s respect his name ok? No regular sex happens tonight, no kissing, and you don’t have to show your breasts, bottoms off only. I hope everyone shaved for tonight.”

Nobody moved to take off their clothes.  “Ok, I can see I have to get things started.” Jane took off her lab coat, she was wearing a bikini top, but her bare pussy was glistening. She was wet and ready.

“I can have multiple orgasms. I want EVERYONE’s mouth on me at some point. Does anybody want to see me give Mr. Wheeler a blowjob?

All the hands went up. Jane saw the girl from the crowded bus, “Oh, YOU’RE the transfer student? Welcome to my class-” She looked down at a clipboard on her desk. “Um, Mickey is it? It’s good to see you again. Class, she is only here for the exam, her marks showed me that she didn’t need the full class, just to pass this exam to get the credit.”

“I’ve never tasted cum.” Darlie, one of the very shy girls said almost too quiet to hear.

“Well, than I think you’re first time swallowing should be with Mr. Wheeler, both Miss Mayfield and I have tasted it, and he’s very sweet. I don’t know what his secret is, but he’s a joy to swallow.

The girl came up and sat in a chair facing Mike. “Is it ok if I suck your cock, Mr. Wheeler?”

In response Mike undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles. His throbbing cock was waiting for her mouth. A girl’s voice from the back said, “You have beautiful cock Mr. Wheeler, Darlie, make him cum hard.”

Darlie gripped the based of his cock, and slowly pushed the head into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it, and hearing Mike gasp made her feel more confident.

“Don’t try to take too much, Darlie. When he cums he cums really hard, and you don’t want the spurts of cum gagging you. You want to savour the taste of it.” Jane said in a husky voice.

Jane turned toward the table.

“You have a nice bum, Mrs. Wheeler.” Tim, one of the shy students said.

“Why thank you Tim, do you want to be the first to cum inside me? I’m sure you’ll make ME cum if you are deep enough.” Jane pretended to be shy also.

He nodded, blushing an extreme red. “We’ll need a volunteer to lick Tim’s cum out of my ass.”

A hand went up. “Ok, Marcie.”

Jane was about to bend over the sturdy table that had been draped with a large white hospital sheet. Tim got up and slowly undid his pants.

He looked at MIke. “Is it ok, Mr. Wheeler.” Mike didn’t hear. He was too busy enjoying the college girl’s mouth.

Jane’s eyes went wide. “Goodness! For such a shy boy you do have a massive cock. Be careful with it ok? Mike has fisted me, but still, something that large takes getting used to.”

Tim stood behind Jane and nudged at her asshole. “Now Mrs. Wheeler?”

“Yes, Tim, just push the head in.”

“Unhh,” Jane took a sharp intake of breath has his cock breached her tight hole.

“Ok.” Her voice trembled, “Push slowly about halfway.”

Tim did so, “Oh fuck you are tight.”

“I’m tight for you Tim, that’s why I wanted you first. Ok, push all the way in.”

He pushed in as far as he could go. Jane gritted her teeth, “I’ll cum when you do Tim, thrust slowly.”

Tim got two thrusts in before Jane heard him groan, she tightened her asshole as hard as she could so he would remember this fuck. As soon as she felt his hot seed inside her, she came. “Oh fuck. Class, Tim is making me cum with his huge cock.”

Marcie, held her hand underneath his balls, and caught some dripping cum. She licked her hand quickly and put it back underneath. Tim finally pulled his wilting cock out of Jane’s ass, and Marcie dove in. Licking for that 2%. She was at it a full two minutes She hear Jane cum again, after another minute she said, “You’re clean Mrs. Wheeler. I made you cum!”

“Yes Marcie, 51%, you only need to cum now, and you have your credit.”

“I’ll lick your pussy until you cum.” Mickey, the girl from the bus said. Marcie pulled off her tights and lay on the mattress with he legs spread.

Other students began removing their pants, or hiking up their skirts. It wasn’t long before the moaning began. And it wasn’t long after that before the sounds of orgasms filled the room.

Mike whispered, “Darlie, I’m going to cum, get ready.” His first spurt caught her unawares, but she recovered quickly and gulped it down, savouring the taste.

When she was done, she said, “I want to taste you too, Mrs. Wheeler.”

Jane spread her legs for her on a mattress. Darlie was very sloppy as she licked Jane’s pussy, and that’s what drove her over the edge. She ground her pussy into Darlie’s face and orgasmed quickly.

“That was good Darlie, you only need to clean someone up now.” As soon as Jane said that, a girl kneeled beside them, fresh hot cum was dripping from her face, Darlie licked it off.

She said loudly, “I love the taste of cum. I will lick the cum off of anybody.”

The room quieted down. Jane and eaten at least half a dozen of the girls’ pussies, made them all cum easily. The same with Mike, a lot of the girls wanted to suck his cock, but he was waiting on Jane. Jane managed to give every guy in the class a blowjob, some she swallowed, other’s she let girls lick from her mouth and face.

“Class, looks like you all get a credit. Good work. Everybody feel satisfied? Anything else you wanted to do or see?”

“Deep throat Mr. Wheeler.”

Jane immediately got to her knees and took Mike’s entire cock into her throat. Her lips were pressed tight against the base of his cock.

“Oh.”

She pulled off Mike. “You were hoping I would gag right? You turned on by gag drool? I’ve been sucking Mike for years, I can throat fuck him anytime. But if you want me to gag I can.”

“Yeah, can Miss Mayfield suck me off again? I love her mouth.” It was Tim again. Horny boy.

Max was on her knees in seconds in front of him. “Do you think I have a pretty mouth Tim? Is it pretty when it’s wrapped around your cock? I felt pretty when I sucked you off the first time.” Max got to work on his cock.

Jane took Mike deep again, and made horrible gagging noise, tears ran from her eyes, and copious amounts of drool dripped from her mouth.

“Ah fuck.” Mike said loudly and blew his load down her throat. “Gag for me you cunt.”

As soon as Tim heard that, Max was gagging on the volume of his latest orgasm.

“Fuck Tim , you could have warned me that you were gonna cum. I mean, I loved it, but you have to let a girl know.”

“That’s an important lesson to come back to. We talked about this earlier this year. Every girl should gag for her guy at least a few times. Mike just came directly down my throat. I was swallowing his cock. I didn’t even get to taste it. Show your guy you want to please him. Mike just called me a cunt. And that’s exactly what I am when I’m sucking him off. My mouth is a cunt for him to cum in. Gladly.”

“Mr. Wheeler, piss in her mouth.”

“Oh here we go, what is it about guys and piss?” Max said.

Mike was soft enough that he could pee, Jane, still on her knees opened her mouth. She swallowed his stream, but quite a bit splashed out of her mouth and down her breasts to her pussy. 

“Can I pee in your mouth too?” Someone asked.

“Yes, but I only swallow Mr. Wheeler’s”

“What about us girls?”

“Everyone can, it’s my gift to you. Or on me all at once.”

The first guy who tried, got hard before he could let go, the second guy who tried got a weak stream that landed on Jane’s midriff but nowhere near her mouth, ,his erection stopped his stream.

“Not so easy when you are turned on is it? We talked about this also, you have to really need to pee for you attempt piss play. A few nights ago, I strapped Mike up tight to me when I knew he had to pee badly. I made him pee in my pussy. Try it girls. It made me cum hard.”

Tim said, “Can I pee in your mouth Miss Mayfield?”

“You got a thing for my mouth Tim?” Tim was still shy but he nodded.

“Ok let me help you out.” She took his limp cock in her mouth, and without warning pushed a finger in his ass and pressed on his prostrate. He pissed immediately, and Max drank it down.

Then he got hard again. “In your ass?”

Jane laughed, “I’m enjoying the Tim and Max fuckfest, Mickey lick Miss Mayfield’s pussy, someone get themselves in position so that Tim can lick their pussy. Mike, fuck Mickey’s ass, I’m going to rim Miss Mayfield, someone can fuck me in the ass. Let’s get everyone off again and then head home.

It only took a few minute to get everyone in an elaborate sex maze of pussy, cock, asses and mouths. Once again moans filled the room, but when the first sound of someone cumming filled the air, everyone was driven over the edge.  Cumming, sucking, fucking, rimming. 

Everyone lay about, exhausted. Jane said, “Someone can clean and lock up, Mike and I are going to leave. Congratulations everyone, you’ve been the good students for the first fun of this course.”

At home Mike asked. “Want to have regular sex. None of this advanced stuff.”

Jane laughed. “I’ll spread my legs for you anytime Mike” They went to bed and Mike lay on top of her. Looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed his cock deep inside her.

“Fuck that’s good Mike. Grind into my clit.” Mike was very adept at giving her another orgasm, after all she’d had that night. “Can you cum again Mike? Inside me?”

“Yeah, I’m tired but I’ve got a little more for you. I’m close, your pussy very tight right now.”

“I’m keeping it tight for you Mike. It’s wearing me out, I’ll be out like a light as soon as you cum.”

Mike gave a long groan, and blew his load deep inside her again.. The heat of his creamy cum make Jane’s orgasm as intense as ever. She fell asleep her legs still spread, her pussy still wet from Mike’s cum. He was still hard inside her when he’d fallen asleep himself.


End file.
